Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by GryffindorRAWRR
Summary: James, Lily and a house elf called Coco. One night Lily just breaks and there is only one person that can cheer her up, James Potter. Set in seventh year.


Lily was in the Hogwarts kitchen late at night eating her comfort food. She couldn't stop thinking how her life had gone wrong.

Her best friend now her worst enemy, her sister hated her and she had no parents to turn to for help.

Her parents had died a few days ago. They were killed by the darkest, cruellest wizard ever; Lord Voldemort.

_It's all my fault _Lily thought_, if I wasn't a witch then my parents wouldn't be dead and Petunia would still care for me._

She suddenly began to cry. She couldn't help it. She had tried every day to put on a brave face and act like nothings happened but tonight she broke. She pushed the bowl of pudding away and let the tears fall.

"Don't cry miss. Is there anything I can do miss?"A house elf said as she awkwardly patted Lily's back.

"No, Coco, thanks but just go to the other house elf's."Lily said turning to the elf.

The elf was a friend of Lily's she didn't have a name so Lily called her after one of her favourite Muggle cereals, Coco Pops.

"As you wish miss."Coco said as she gave one nod at Lily and then disapparated.

Lily was then truly alone. She got up from the kitchen counter and sat in the furthest corner. She brung her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and let the tears, that she stopped to talk to Coco, flow.

She then heard footsteps so she put her hand over her mouth to try and quieten her sobs. It must have worked because whoever it was had gone...or so she thought.

Lily's sobs soon became loud again and because of that she didn't realise someone had entered the kitchen.

The stranger walked over to Lily and put an arm around her. She didn't realise anyone was in the kitchen with her, until now.

She dried her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up only to see James Potter looking at her with concern and sadness.

"Your meant to be in the dorm, Potter."Lily said her prefect instincts taking over.

"So should you."James pointed out with a smile

"I'm a prefect."Lily said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So am I."James pointed out laughing again.

"You...you...shut up Potter."Lily finished as she tried to find the right words.

"You can curse me or whatever later, right now just tell me what you're crying."James said as he conjured up a tissue and gently wiped her tears. "There all better, now tell me what's wrong."

Lily sighed. She didn't know why she did it but she told James why she was upset.

"I feel so alone and worthless. Severus is threatening and making my life hell and I can't talk to my parents because they're...they're d-dead. I didn't want anyone to know because I don't want their pity, McGonagall's saying I didn't perform well enough in my Transfiguration test and honestly I can't stand it and to top it all off, Petunia is threatening to kick me out! My whole worlds' falling apart and I don't know what to James..."Lily said. She managed to stop her tears but at the end of telling James she just broke and started crying.

"Calm down, its ok. I'm here."James soothed as he hugged her and a few minutes later she calmed down.

"Now your calm, I'm going to tell you that you're not alone."James said as he hugged her and Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you something that only the other Marauders know."James sighed and with that sentence his face turned from worried to sad.

"I know how you feel. You know my dad, the Auror, Charlus Potter?"James asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and Lily nodded. "Well, he died on a mission at the beginning of the year. I had to mature quickly and be the man of the house and look after my mum. She was a wreck and so was I but I had to be brave for my mum. Sirius, who had run away from home two years ago, was there helping as well, so I wasn't really alone. I know what it feels for your world to be turned upside down but Lily, you have enough strength to turn it the right way. And about that sister of yours, if she does kick you out then you will come live with me, Sirius and my mum. So don't worry, just wear that smile I love."James said as he wiped a tear that had come when he talked about his dad.

Lily wiped his tear away with her fingers. "It's ok, James."She said giving him a hug.

They stayed like that for ages until a Coco appeared suddenly.

"Miss, the other house elves will be here in a bit so you'll have to go unless you want to get in trouble miss."Coco said to Lily.

"Thanks for the warning Coco."Lily said as James stood up and held out a hand to help Lily up.

"And thank you James, for letting me get that weight off my shoulders and saying my smiles' pretty. Basically, thank you for being there."Lily said as they left the kitchen hand in hand.

James pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'll always be here for you Lily."He said and Lily smiled. She liked this new non-arrogant, sweet and thoughtful James better.

"What made you call that house elf Coco?"He asked bringing Lily out of her thoughts.

"I didn't like calling her elf or house elf and she reminded me of my favourite Muggle cereal Coco Pops."Lily laughed as they reached the portrait hole.

"You have some an amazingly, weird imagination."James said smiling.

"Thank you."Lily said but then a thought accrued. "Why did you come down to the kitchen?"She asked.

James looked a bit nervous and ran a hand though his hair. "Remus is a chocoholic, so I volunteered to grab a few bars from the kitchen."He said hoping she would buy his story.

"Really?"Lily said raising an eyebrow. He was lying and she knew it.

"No. I saw you were upset earlier and i heard you leave the common room so I waited a few minutes then followed. I hope you don't mind."James said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No but I'm glad you did."Lily smiled as she pecked his cheek.

"My father used to say that every cloud has a silver lining and I believe that your mine."James said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck but not before she ran a hand through his raven coloured hair.

"I'm not going to stand here and wait till you finished your lovey-dovey moment."The fat lady said angrily ruining their moment.


End file.
